Tout a commencé par une main brûlée
by CJ-Textes
Summary: (Traduction ; Traduit de l'anglais 'It all started with a burned hand') Kouki était effrayé par beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, mais c'était d'Akashi qu'il avait le plus peur. Alors, bien sur, un de ses jours il a dû tomber sur lui, non?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Je vous présentement cette fanfiction sur l'AkaFuri. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfiction par contre. C'est une traduction:)**

* * *

**Auteur****: ****mroczna88****  
****Traductrice****: CJ (moi-même)**

**Correctrice:** Miss Cactus

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket  
**Info:**Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**Genre****: **Romance; Yaoi  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki  
**NdT:**C'est ma première traduction de fanfiction, j'espère que ce sera correcte

Message to mroczna88: Thank you very much to let me translate your fanfiction. It's a big honor for me :) And I have a big fun with the translation ^^

* * *

**Tout a commencé par une main brûlée**  
**Chapitre n°1**

S'il y avait une chose que vous ne pourriez pas dire à propos de Kouki, c'était qu'il était brave. Bien sûr, il était gentil, amical et amusant, mais au fond, il était un froussard. Il ne voulait jamais reparler à qui que ce soit, par peur de leur représailles (Vous ne savez jamais combien il y a de psychopathe dans les parages ni à quel point ils peuvent être sensibles), il ne serait jamais entré dans une pièce sombre, et se sentait même un peu effrayé dans les pièces éclairées, mais dans celles silencieuses aussi. C'était l'enfer, parfois, il avait des crises d'angoisses avant d'aller dormir – s'inquiétant, que ce soit des fantômes, des cambrioleurs, ou même des prochains examens. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose qui lui serait terrifiant.

Récemment, ses cauchemars étaient hantés par des yeux rouges et jaunes qui le suivaient partout, attendant qu'il se retourne vers eux. Et alors, il y avait cette voix... si calme, si agréable à entendre et encore plus redoutable, à cause des choses qui avaient été prononcés dans ce ton effroyable et bien intentionné.

Oui, le capitaine de Rakuzan effrayait Kouki d'une manière si bête.

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si stressé par le fait que tu aies rencontré ce gamin psychopathe, marmonna Kagami, un jour, tout en se bourrant les joues avec un pain incroyablement long. Si tout va bien, tu ne le reverras pas avant la Winter Cup, quand nous allons lui botter les fesses.

Kouki se crispa et, en même temps, il se senti allégé et désappointé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre à tout le monde, mais il avait dernièrement prit soin de lutter contre ses peurs – comme par exemple, aller aux toilettes sans allumer les lumières au passage. Une fois il avait reparlé à Hyuuga-senpai (qui semblait vraiment surpris et n'eut pas le temps de se fâcher. Dieu merci.) Quelques fois, la nuit, il laissait sa fenêtre ouverte, en se disant que vivre au premier étage était une sorte de sûreté (ne pas penser pas aux ninjas et aux cordes, nope, ce n'était pas des scénarios de Spider man.) Alors quand il faisait une liste de ses principales craintes, Akashi était, en quelque sorte, tout en haut de la liste – en vérité, Kouki était si épouvanté par lui qu'il ne pouvait pas le retirer de ses pensées. Toutes les personnes aux cheveux rouges qui marchaient dans la rue, c'était lui. C'était pareil pour tous les garçons qui avaient une belle et élégante voix.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Akashi pour la première fois – quelques secondes avant de commencer à avoir peur de lui – il pensait que l'ancien capitaine de Teikou était tout à fait normal... Pas trop grand, avec un calme et beau visage, plutôt mignon même. Mais alors...et bien, les ciseaux et tout...

― Akashi-kun peut faire ce genre d'impression, Furihata-kun, mais il n'est pas si dangereux. Enfin, pas avant qu'il n perde le premier match de sa vie. Même s'il a gagné à la finale du championnat de cet été. Kuroko lui sourit un peu, puis reprit. Mais, je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas oublié, Kagami-kun et toi, depuis que vous avez interrompu sa rencontre avec les autres. Le connaissant, il voit ça comme une sorte de rébellion.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur les tempes du garçon aux cheveux bruns et il dû résister à l'envie de crier.

― Hey! J'étais juste venu dire bonjour! lança Kagami.  
― E-e-et j'étais juste... planté là. Rien de plus, d'accord? Et ça fait un an et demi!

Kuroko haussa les épaules.

― Je ne sais pas, mais il n'aime pas quand les gens sont où il ne veut pas qu'ils soient.

Oh, génial. Kouki était déjà à moitié mort de peur quand Kuroko ajouta, dans une intonation claire, que le père d'Akashi était le chef de Yakuza. Il avait été habitué que ses ordres soient pris au sérieux, mais ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça du menu fretin.

C'était un miracle que Furihata ne s'évanouisse pas à ce moment.

* * *

Quant à Akashi, il était furieux. Il ressentait de l'ennui et de la colère. Ce n'était pas une très bonne combinaison, si vous demandiez à quelqu'un qui le connaissait, même peu. Certes, son attitude avait légèrement changé depuis sa défaite à la Winter Cup, mais il était encore effrayant et ce jour, l'équipe de Rakuzan avait décidé de suer sang et eau et donner tout ce qu'ils avaient. Même Kotarou s'était tu et avait couru tout autour du gymnase avec tout le monde, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste. Leur Sei-chan était un bon capitaine et une agréable personne à la base. Par contre, quand il était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne pas lui tenir tête.

Il était irrité parce qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de s'entraîner davantage cette journée; il avait déjà un peu trop utilisé ses muscles et il n'allait pas ruiner sa santé pour quelques tours de plus. Et il était en colère contre Shintarou – ou, plus précisément, contre cet idiot de Takao. Comment avait-il osé?! Se le remémorer à nouveau lui fit oublier son ennui, mais attisa sa colère et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre. Il se toucha la joue encore une fois et décida d'aller à Tokyo et faire un bon sermon à ce petit imbécile. Et peut-être quelques menaces également, mais il supposait que Takao en était immunisé. Il était si proche de Shintarou.

Voir son front plissé et les légères contractions de ses mains poussa le reste de l'équipe à pratiquer encore plus –personne ne voulait se faire expulser juste parce qu'Akashi était de mauvaise humeur, mais il ne leur portait même pas un brin d'attention. Il prit ses affaires et quitta l'école, ignorant tout et tout le monde et décidant de ne pas partir en voiture puisqu'il trouvait ça trop tape-à-l'œil et les trains n'étaient pas bondés à cette heure-ci. Si son timing était exact, il arriverait à temps pour attraper Takao après l'entraînement de Shutoku. Leur coach était connu pour être absolument strict à propos du temps – la pratique commence à telle ou telle heure et fini à telle heure, à la seconde précise. Seijuuro devait admettre qu'il avait été très étonné quand il avait appris cela. Être strict sur le terrain et hors du terrain était la seule manière de complètement arrêter les initiatives insensées des joueurs qui pouvaient ruiner le grand plan en entier.

Un jour, songea-il, en prenant une place loin des filles qui gloussaient en le regardant, il allait demander au coach de Shutoku de jouer une partie de shogi – il savait que cet homme était tout à fait tacticien, il avait pu le remarquer au premier regard partagé avant le commencement de leur match. Il pouvait toujours reconnaître un bon joueur de shogi quand il en voyait un et les tactiques dans le jeu de Shutoku n'étaient certainement faites par Shintarou –il était plutôt du genre à frapper à une bonne distance et, honnêtement, c'était parfois si prévisible que ça en devenait ennuyant.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à propose de son insolent petit ami.

Apprendre que Midorima – qui faisait toujours les ''bonnes'' choses – qui suivait les rêves de ses parents et en étant un genre de livre ''qui n'est pas excitant'' – le fait qu'il ait quelqu'un était surprenant. Le fait que ce soit un garçon était choquant, il devait l'admettre. Il ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir. Il était même sûr que Shintarou était asexué et qu'il finirait avec une bonne mariée choisie par ses parents pour lui. Enfin, Akashi se demandait combien de personnes étaient au courant de leur relation et s'il devrait menacer Takao mais décida de le laisser. Il avait un point faible pour ses anciens coéquipiers et il ne voulait pas que les parents de Shintarou aillent à l'extrême. Et il était plus que curieux de voir combien Takao pourrait changer Midorima, s'il était déjà capable de le contraindre aux baisers et aux tâtonnements très passionnés dans des endroits où ils pourraient être vus. Et ils l'étaient, bien sûr. Le rougissement sur le visage de Shintarou était très amusant, mais pas plus que ses bégaiements. En revanche, ce Takao...

Seijuuro grinça des dents encore une fois et sourit sinistrement lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce qu'il dirait à ce moins que rien. Oh oui. Cet idiot n'aimerait définitivement pas cela. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que tout le monde autour de lui avait soudainement décidé de changer de place, baignant dans sa propre gloire et ses propres réflexions.

Cela allait être vraiment bien.

* * *

C'était une bonne chose que Kouki n'ait pas regardé dans un miroir en se rendant chez lui. Voir un zombie le ferait paniquer. Avec son visage creusé et sa peau pâle, il pourrait passer pour un cosplayeur de Homestuck qui avait soudainement décidé de se glisser dans un uniforme scolaire. Toutefois, il s'en moquait. La seule chose qui hantait ses pensées depuis des heures était un mot.

Yakuza.

Furihata était conscient qu'il n'était pas une personne très éloquente – même en jouant, toutes les bonnes choses qu'il faisait étaient accidentelles et il n'était pas en train de se tromper en pensant à quelqu'un comme... comme un fils de chef de y-y-yakuza (ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu), pourrait se rappeler de lui alors qu'il y avait des personnes comme Kagami et Kuroko avec lui. Mais... il y a avait encore une chance et c'était cette partie en train de paniquer qui lui envoyait les plus sombres scénarios. Peut-être qu'Akashi n'aimait pas ce à quoi il ressemblait ou comment il avait osé se montrer sans même avoir pris le temps de se peigner les cheveux? Ou peut-être était-il irrité par la lâcheté de Furihata? Ou peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas se rappeler puisqu'il était beaucoup trop effrayé?

Il n'avait pas encore saisi le moment où il était arrivé à la gare et qu'il avait presque manqué son arrêt. Et à ce moment-là, il décida que c'était stupide. Il se concentrait mentalement sur quelque chose qui n'arriverait probablement jamais. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Akashi se rappellerait de quelqu'un comme lui? Surtout après autant de temps – il n'y avait aucun moyen. Ses pensées étaient un peu désespérées, mais il était soulagé en même temps. Ayant retrouvé son énergie, il fit volte-face – décidant de s'arrêter à la librairie pour aller prendre un livre sur les pensées paranoïaques et comment les contrôler – et se cogna immédiatement contre quelqu'un. Ils tombèrent tous les deux et pendant que Furihata était couché sur son dos, pensant à quel point sa vie était un fiasco, l'autre personne s'était déjà relevée et siffla.

― Je suis vraiment désolé ! commença-t-il.

Il se regarda lui-même, puis remarqua ensuite qu'il y avait du café qui s'était renversé sur l'autre personne. Un café brûlant.

― Oh Dieu! J'espère que tu vas bien! Est-ce que je t'ai brûlé? Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et... vraiment désolé! Si tu as besoin de vêtements de rechange, j'habite près d'ici... peut-être devrions-nous aller à l'hôpital? ajouta-t-il, complètement horrifié.

La personne devant lui était encore penchée, elle prit quelque chose sur le plancher, lui montrant son dos ― un beau dos, vu sa perspective. Des fesses rondes dans un pantalon très bien adapté, des jambes longues et sveltes... Quand cette pensées passa dans son cerveau, Kouki rougit et se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas bien de reluquer ainsi une fille quand on lui fonçait dedans. Cependant, alors que la jeune fille se redressa dans toute sa grandeur, il vit que ses épaules étaient trop larges pour une fille, puis il remarqua ensuite que le garçon portait une veste de sport blanche. Il se sentait coupable ― le café sur ce genre de vêtement ne s'enlèvera jamais ― il ouvrit sa bouche encore une fois, mais il réalisa juste soudainement que sur la veste du garçon, il était écrit ''RAKUZAN'' en lettre bleus. Le garçon avait des cheveux magenta courts et quand il regarda Kouki, avec ses yeux hétérochromes emplis de fureur, Furihata sut que sa vie était sur le point de se terminer.

Si d'une certaine façon Akashi ne se rappelait plus de lui, comment allait-il l'oublié maintenant?

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu :) La suite très bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout à commencé par une main brûlée**

Chapitre n°2

* * *

La panique frappant, Furihata recula, toujours sur ses fesses, et quand l'autre garçon bougea sa main ― probablement pour se préparer à le cogner brutalement ― Kouki aperçut quelque chose qui lui fit aussitôt oublier sa peur.

― Ta main! Lança-t-il en se relevant très rapidement et agrippa la main droite d'Akashi avec inquiétude. Sa peau était rouge et il y voyait même une cloque.

― Oh mon Dieu, tu... c'est brûlé! Le Basketball... et... Oh mon Dieu.

― Et à qui est-ce la faute ?

Cette voix était douce et presque apaisante mais si Kouki avait été dans un état normal, il aurait décidé de se jeter lui-même sous un train pour rendre sa mort moins douloureuse. Mais il avait un sérieux, très sérieux problème - il n'était pas capable de s'arrêter quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

― Viens, dit-il. Prenant le capitaine de Rakuzan un peu choqué par le coude, il le tira jusqu'aux toilettes, ouvrit l'eau froide, et sans un mot amena sa peau brûlée sous le jet.

―Ne bouge pas, marmonna-t-il, ignorant qu'il venait d'ordonner à Akashi de ne pas faire quelque chose, et ouvrit son sac. Cela ne prit pas de temps avant qu'il ne trouve sa trousse de secours et n'en sorte aussitôt un bandage et une pommade pour les brûlures. Maintenant il était en mission.

* * *

Si vous demandiez à Seijuuro, ce garçon était assez étrange. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été traîné ainsi ni de la dernière fois où il avait reçu un ordre. Toutefois, le plus étrange dans tout cela était qu'il ne s'était pas battu. Bien sûr, sa main lui faisait mal et il allait faire vivre l'enfer à ce garçon – dont le visage lui était familier, mais il ignorait d'où – pour lui faire prendre des congés de son entraînement, mais quelque part il sentait que s'il disait quelque chose, même un seul mot, ferait s'enfuir le façon pour sa vie. Et puisque son plan de vengeance était ruiné (personne ne prendrait les menaces d'une personne taché de café au sérieux et Takao n'était pas du genre sérieux dès le départ), il pourrait avoir sa part de plaisir ici.

Regardant plus près le brun qui était actuellement en train de bander sa peau brûlée, Akashi réalisa soudainement d'où il le connaissait.

― Tu es de Seirin, déclara-t-il et il le voyant se rétracter, il sut qu'il avait raison.

― Ah... oui, oui. Furihata Kouki, enchanté, dit-il d'une voix à la fois saccadé et basse. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis vraiment désolé pour la main. J'en prendrai toute la responsabilité, bien sûr !

― J'ai besoin de vêtements propres et et un autre café, puisque le mien vient d'être renversé.

C'était un ordre ― Seijuuro savait bien comment employer ce ton, ayant longtemps observé son père. De toute façon, tout était de la faute de Furihata, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il lui faisait une faveur. En tout cas, tout de suite, cet idiot rougissait et cherchait quelque chose dans son sac à dos.

― O-o-oui, bien sûr... Comme je l'ai dit j'habite tout près et je peux même préparer le dîner... Mais tu dois probablement être habitué à avoir de meilleurs repas et je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier ― mais j'ai du café et je pourrai t'en faire un très bon et tien T-shirt propre, un peut-être un peu froissé, mais je ne l'ai pas porté, même pas une fois. J'en ai toujours de rechange, ah mais il ne t'ira probablement, tu es un peu trop ''beau'' pour ces choses banales comme un T-shirt jaune, haha, j'ai laissé mon préféré chez moi, mais ça ne te conviendrait pas non plus – pas parce que tu n'es pas beau, non ! Juste... Oh, je peux faire du riz avec du miso, celui pas très cher, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter de quoi manger pour m'excuser, mais tu ne voudrais probablement pas...

Il divaguait et encore plus lorsque Seijuuro commença à enlever son chemisier.

* * *

Il allait mourir. Akashi enlevait ses vêtement pour qu'ils ne soient pas tâchés par son sang. Tout les yakuzas faisaient cela (du moins ceux qu'il voyait dans les films). Brièvement, il se demandait si ses parents recevraient une lettre sur sa mort (ils vivaient dans un village perdu et sa lettre d'acceptation avait mis deux mois pour arriver et il n'avait presque pas été là pour le jour de la cérémonie d'entrée), mais il décidé que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

Aaah, mais il voulait encore jouer au Basketball, se faire plus d'amis, vivre un peu plus longtemps, trouver un travail agréable, se rapprocher de quelqu'un de spécial et avoir une petite maison et, peut-être, quelques enfants et... Et tout allait se terminer aujourd'hui parce qu'il n'était qu'un idiot maladroit.

Il avait si peur qu'il parlait, parlait et parlait, sans réaliser tout ce qu'il disait mais à chaque mot, les sourcils d'Akashi partaient de plus en plus haut et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se taire, l'autre garçon avait l'air plutôt amusé.

― C'est un compliment, dit-il d'un ton meurtrier (aux oreilles de Kouki). Furihata tenta frénétiquement de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit, mais il n'y avait qu'un espace blanc dans sa tête.

― Je... je suis désolé ?

Tous les psychopathes s'apprêtant à tuer quelqu'un devenaient pire quand ils commençaient à sourire. Et le sourire qui donnait la chair de poule qu'Akashi fit n'était pas très joli sur son visage.

― Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux magenta en regardant Kouki patiemment.

― Hein?

Oui, éloquent. Vraiment. Si seulement la Terre était assez gentille pour s'ouvrir et l'engloutir, là, maintenant.

― Tu viens de dire que tu me donnerais un T-Shirt propre et me ferais un repas pour t'excuser.

― B-b-bien sûr ! Oui ! S'il te plait, vi... euh... pourrais-tu me suivre, s'il te plait ? Ou peut-être préfètes-tu passer en premier?

― Je ne sais pas où on va. À ce moment, Akashi semblait vraiment amusé et... et Kouki se sentait comme la souris avec laquelle jouait un chat.

― Alors, oui. Je vais te suivre.

La route jusqu'à chez lui n'avait jamais paru aussi longue.

* * *

Seijuuro avait du mal à retenir un petit rire. Le garçon qui marchait devant lui était si effrayé qu'il trébucha à quelques reprises et oubliait même où il devait aller. Il plus concentré sur jeter des coups d'œil derrière (quelque chose ne pouvant pas être fait subtilement) et son visage devenait blanc ou rouge à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait les yeux de Seijuuro. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il devait éclaircir le malentendu évident que le jeune homme avait lui-même créé, mais il décida qu'il allait gâcher le plaisir. De cette manière, peu importe ce qu'il ferait ou aimerait faire, Furihata aurait trop peur pour s'opposer à lui. Durant un moment, il se rappela les visages de ses ex-coéquipiers et comment... à quel point il se sentait mal quand ils faisaient des choses qu'il avait demandé, juste parce qu'ils avaient peur, mais il oublia ses pensées immédiatement quand il réalisa où il avait rencontré Furihata pour la première fois.

― Tu étais à la Winter Cup avec Tetsuya.

Le garçon devant lui sursauta, clairement surpris, mais acquiesça.

― Ah oui. La coach m'avait dit de l'accompagner. Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu, ce n'était pas mon intention. Et ensuite, Kagami est venu et c'est en quelques sorte... euh... ah... ça c'est fini...Hm... pas très bien, je suppose?

― En fait, j'aime bien ce souvenir, dit Seijuuro à la légère, en se rapprochant de Furihata. Ils marchaient à présent coude contre coude, pas comme avant, lorsqu'il était quelques pas derrière. Leurs bras se frôlaient de temps à autres et Seijuuro trouvait cette friction très plaisante, alors il ne se décala pas, ignorant toutes les tentatives d'excuses de Furihata, qui – s'il voulait l'éviter – devraient foncer dans le mur.

― Kagami était un défi intéressant. Odieux, ennuyant et vulgaire, mais un défi tout de même. Il vit la mâchoire du brun se contracter. Ah, alors il détestait que ses amis soient insultés.

― Et il a échoué ce jour-là et j'ai gagné.

― Oui, mais, en fin de compte il... Euh, c'est... Oh, regarde, on y est ! C'est là que je vis !

Il était tellement soulagé que Seijuuro se laissa presque sourire sincèrement. Spécialement au moment où il s'aperçut que le brun venait de réaliser qu'ils allaient être seulement tout les deux dans cet endroit petit et renfermé.

― C'est plutôt petit, commenta-t-il, en regardant le vieux bâtiment où la peinture s'enlevait des murs et avec des trous. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique dans ce vieux décor et la pelouse, les fleurs et les arbres tout autour étaient parfaitement entretenus, amenant ce vieux bâtiment à paraître mystérieusement charmant.

― Mais je l'aime bien. Tu as un jardinier ici?

― Ah, non. Mon propriétaire était un jardinier, par contre,avant que sa tante ne lui laisse ce bâtiment et il a pris sa retraite. Le loyer n'est pas élevé et parfois on dîne tous avec lui, alors j'aime bien cet endroit.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Akashi renifla une douce odeur.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est cette odeur ?

Furihata sourit et sembla tout de sa peur, ce qui était un changement agréable - au moins, quelque chose de cohérent sortait de sa bouche.

― C'est Sumire-san, elle suit des cours de cuisine. Elle adore faire des gâteaux et toutes sortes de pâtisseries. En fait, j'ai des restes de tarte aux pommes si tu...

Soudain, il pâlit et recommença à bégayer.

― Je voulais dire, désolé, je ne te donnerai pas de restes - ça sonne vraiment mauvais. Désolé. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? S'il te plait ? Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Seijuuro sourit gentiment, en essayant de faire en sorte que le garçon soit à l'aise, du moins un peu plus.

― C'est bon. J'aimerais bien y goûter. Qui d'autre vit ici ?

* * *

D'une certaine façon, il aimait la façon dont Furihata s'excitait en décrivant tout ça et en le regardant comme s'il était une personne tout à fait normale. Cela le faisait se sentir comme quand il était au collège. Non... Pas comme ça. C'était un peu différent, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire en quoi.

Remerciant les dieux de trouver de quoi parler, Kouki pointa joyeusement la porte sur la gauche.

― Ah, euh, Sumire-san est au rez-de-chaussé, puisque ces chambres ont les plus grandes cuisines, et la porte à droite appartient à Ayumi-san. Elle était enseignante et parfois elle nous aide avec nos devoirs. Elle a pris sa retraite il y a quelques années et mon propriétaire, Joumei-san était son ami d'enfance. Il vit dans au fond du couloir. Au premier étage, il y a ma chambre et je suis voisin avec Oomegari-kun. Il a une année de plus que moins et il va au lycée Kimiru. Il y a aussi Shimeno-kun...

Il sourit niaisement et rougit, mais quand il vit que le regard d'Akashi n'était pas amusé, il se raidit de nouveau.

― Ah, elle a le même âge que nous, elle va dans une académie pour filles quelque part par ici. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler... Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Elle était vraiment, vraiment jolie et un peu timide, mais il était certain qu'elle avait un petit béguin pour Oomegari-kun. Alors il ne s'en mêlait pas.

― Le second étage appartient entièrement à Kudoh-san et Fukamachi-san. Kudoh-san est un écrivain, mais il ne veut pas nous dire son nom d'auteur, il dit que quelques-uns d'entre nous ont lu ses livres et il est beaucoup plus heureux d'entendre nos vrais opinions plutôt que d'entendre de faux avis que nous dirions pour ne pas le blesser. Fukumachi-san est un mécanicien et il est trop... trop cool !

Il savait qu'il y avait un étrange rougissement sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

― Il conduit une moto, une moto vraiment cool, et parfois, je le regarde quand il la répare. Il construit de ses propres mains à partir de vieilles pièces. C'est pas génial ?!

― Je suppose. Il faut beaucoup de talent pour faire de telles choses.

Akashi ne semblait pas impressionné, mais ses paroles suffirent pour que Kouki se sente bien.

― Il le fait, non? C'est mon inspiration, quand je ne vais pas très bien ou que je ne suis plus motivé, je pense à tout ce qu'il a dû faire et...

― Et quelles sont ces choses?

Ils étaient juste devant la porte de Kouki et il l'ouvrit, sa panique ne revenant pas même pour un instant. Il se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Akashi était un bon écouteur et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne l'ennuyait pas. Peut-être que plus il parlerait, plus tard viendrait son abattement.

― Il nous a raconté son histoire une fois. Fukamachi-san était d'une famille très pauvre, son père était un alcoolique et l'a longtemps battu. Ah, laisse-moi prendre ta chemise, je vais la laver. Alors, il a rejoint un gang. Je ne suis pas sûr de quel genre c'était, mais il a dit que c'était une partie vraiment sombre de sa vie et il ne veut pas s'en souvenir. Je vais commencer à faire le dîner, tu veux du thé ? Il se trouvait des boulots à temps partiel et un jour il a commence à aider des mécaniciens et il se sentait bien de réparer les choses plutôt que de les casser. Alors il a essayé de quitter le gang, mais il a été tellement battu qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital pendant six mois. Ah, je vais nettoyer, tu peux t'asseoir. Il a ensuite rencontré Kudoh-san qui cherchait des informations pour un livre en cours d'écriture et...

Il s'arrêta pour se demander s'il devrait dire cette partie et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon qui l'observait presque sans cligner des yeux. Ce qui le troubla. Les yeux d'Akashi était réellement beaux, mais aussi très terrifiants. Ce qui était probablement une mauvaise chose de mauvais à dire, considérant qu'il n'avait pas choisi d'avoir les yeux de couleurs différentes.

― Je... euh... Akashi-san, si je peux demander... es-tu contre les couples de même sexe ?

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés lui firent voir que la question était surprenante. Même lui, il ne pensait pas lui poser cette question.

― Je n'ai rien contre, non.

Il sourit, mais c'était... un genre de sourire sinistre, qui donna des frissons à Kouki.

― Je connais même deux garçons qui sont en couple, du moins pour l'instant.

― O-Oh...

Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Il savait que les personnes qui en savait trop étaient les premières à être tuées.

― Euh, alors... tu vois, Kudoh-san et Fukamachi-san sont ensemble, comme un couple. Et quand ils se sont rencontrés à l'hôpital, Fukamachi-san a dit que ça avait été comme un coup de foudre et il a décidé de suivre Kudoh-san. Mais avant de commencer, il a complètement quitté le gang et s'est trouvé un boulot. C'est juste quand il s'était bien installé qu'il a retrouvé Kudoh-san. C'est romantique, pas vrai ?

Il sourit en se demandant si lui aussi allait un jour trouver une personne spéciale qui ferait trembler tout son monde. Il ne serait pas dérangé par une fille mignonne et timide pour le motiver ainsi. Toute sa vie était ridicule, pour être honnête.

― Et maintenant, il a son propre lieu de travail et il est le patron, mais il aime encore bricoler dans le garage. Parfois, je le regarde faire, c'est vraiment cool.

― Tu n'as pas envie de l'aider ou tu ne fais que regarder?

Kouki le regarda, embarrassé, et se frotta le cou.

― Je suis... J'ai tendance à être assez maladroit avec ce genre de choses. J'ai essayé quelques fois, mais ça ne marchait jamais à la fin. Fukamachi-san n'était jamais en colère. Il en riait, mais je me sentais mal.

― Hmmm...

― Mais je suis bon pour aider dans le jardin. Hier...

Essayant d'être le plus naturel possible, Kouki commença a faire le repas, se sentant complètement idiot à chaque fois que quelques choses tombait par terre - ce qui se passait assez souvent. À chaque fois, il sentait les yeux d'Akashi le suivre et il était presque sûr d'être jugé. Probablement pour un test qu'il était en train de rater.

* * *

Furihata était mignon.

Cette pensées avait prit place en quelque part dans la tête de Seijuuro et il ne pouvait pas la retirer, même s'il essayait. Cette pensés avait prit place en quelque part dans la tête de Seijuuro et il ne pourrait pas la retirer de là, même s'il essayait. Il n'y avait aucune raison derrière cette dé garçon était autant catastrophique dans une cuisine que Shintarou, mais quand il se rappelait de la façon de ''cuisiner'' de Shintarou, il ne pouvait pensé qu'à ça - une catastrophe. Pas même "maladroit". Il pouvait seulement espérer que le repas soit comestible - chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à propos des plats de son ancien coéquipier. Le bavardage incessant de Furihata si différent de celui de Kise, mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas l'étiqueter comme étant ''absolument ennuyeux''. C'était source de confusion. Il aimait juste... regarder Furihata paniquer et cuisiner. Seijuuro aimait écouter ses histoires, même si elles n'étaient pas très intéressantes, mais sa manière de les raconter était pleine de vie, d'excitation. Et il était toujours de plus en plus irrité à chaque fois que le garçon complimentait ce mécanicien ou quand il avait cet air rêveur sur le visage en mentionnant la fille qui vivait sur le même palier.

Seijuuro se connaissait très bien, s'il pouvait le dire. Il fallait connaître sa propre limites pour pouvoir réussir. Et il savait que les sentiments qu'il ressentait présentement étaient de la jalousie et quelque chose semblable à de l'affection. Un peu comme un maître regardant son animal de compagnie préféré et pensant que quelqu'un d'autre jouait avec. Un animal de compagnie vraiment maladroit, bruyant et désordonné, mais qui amenait la joie. Aucune autre pensée ne vint à son esprit, alors ça devait être ça.

― Tu veux une fourchette et un couteau ou...

― Une fourchette, c'est bon. Merci.

― Oh, je pensais que tu étais plus du type traditionnel...

Furihata rougit et alla chercher un couteau, en marmonnant quelque à propos de pas trop aiguisé.

― En dehors de chez moi, je préfère la manière occidentale.

En fait, il avait une envie petite préférence pour la nourriture mauvaise pour la santé, mais son père et ses professeurs deviendraient hystériques s'ils l'apprenaient, alors il avait rarement l'opportunité d'en manger. Ce qui n'était probablement pas bon pour son corps, être nourri seulement de viande de haute-classe et de légumes frais.

― Je... euh... c'est sûrement pas très bon.

Quand il déposa l'assiette devant Seijuuro, il eut l'occasion de le regarder de plus près.

― Tu...

Sursautant, apparemment surpris, Furihata lâcha presque son assiette.

― O-O-Oui?

― Tu es vraiment banal.

Cheveux ternes avec une longue frange, des yeux grands mais qui, quelque part, étaient tout à fait normaux... Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. La manière dont sa frange tombait sur ses yeux était presque érotique dans son innocence. Et ces yeux... Ils montraient chaque pensée qui venait à l'esprit de Furihata et il ne pouvait pas cesser de l'observer, voulant en quelque sorte attraper toutes ces émotions.

― Ah, haha, oui, je suppose. Toutes les filles me disent ça.

Ce sourire était faux et Akashi en fronça presque les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une insulte.

― Je ressemble à mon père, il n'a rien de spécial. Par contre, ma mère est une vraie beauté ! Ma sœur lui ressemble. Je suppose qu'elle est mieux que moi. Je... je suppose que ta mère est un genre de modèle ou actrice.

Il cligna des yeux. Et cligna des yeux encore une fois. Si ce garçon avait été autre chose qu'un idiot, Seijuuro aurait été sûr qu'il était en train de le draguer, considérant combien de fois en l'espace de deux heures le nombre de fois que Furihata lui avait dit qu'il était beau. Ce qu'il était, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait lui-même, alors il n'avait pas de quoi en être fier- il n'était pas Ryota, pour l'amour de Dieu.

― Je ne sais pas, dit-il, prenant sa fourchette, essayant de garder un ton neutre. On m'a dit qu'elle était magnifique, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Je lui ressemble certainement, mon père est plutôt ordinaire.

* * *

Là, c'était ce qu'on appelait un faux pas. Kouki ne voulait rien de plus que de se cogner la tête sur la table en attendant un coup.

― Je suis désolé, grogna-t-il.

Akashi le regarda à moitié intéressé, alors il expliqua.

― À propos de ta mère, je ne savais pas qu'elle était...

― Morte ?

Lorsqu'il hocha la tête, l'autre garçon renifla. Assez grossièrement.

― Elle est en vie et probablement très bien après m'avoir donné naissance. Elle a été choisie pour sa beauté, son intelligence, son corps en parfaite santé et ses manières et elle est partit juste après ma naissance.

Pendant un moment, Kouki resta muet. Comment... pourquoi... il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son monde, il ne savait pas comment il marchait, mais ça sonnait plutôt obscène. Soudainement, il décida qu'il allait aller passé le week-end chez ses parents, qui allaient sûrement lui sourire et l'enlacer, puis le faire travailler dans la boutique, comme d'habitude.

― Alors je suis encore plus désolé, murmura le garçon en tripatouillant sa nourriture, essayant de ne pas trop rougir quand Akashi le fixa, probablement avec dégoût. Il savait que ses manières étaient loins de celles de bourgeois. Même là, c'était toujours mieux que celles de Kagami.

Pendant un certain temps il n'y eut que le silence, un qui le rendait nerveux. À chaque petit froissement de vêtements, un soupir plus profond ou le simple mouvement de la main tenant la fourchette, Kouki se sentait de plus en plus crispé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas retirer le sentiments d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Ou peut-être que la nourriture était répugnante ? Il n'était pas un cuisinier exceptionnel, juste... normal. Normal comme tout ce qu'il était ― pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il lança un regard nerveux à, Akashi, mais ne vit pas grand chose, puisqu'il détourna presque immédiatement le regard de peur d'être attrapé. Mais il le fit encore et encore et encore, remarquant à chaque fois des petits détails. Le garçon assit près de lui était tout sauf normal et d'une certaine manière cette pensée le blessa, mais il ignorait pourquoi.

Premièrement, il réalisa que les ongles d'Akashi était très bien soignés - parfaitement manucurés et coupés. Alors il s'aperçut à quel point ses doigts étaient courts, ce qui n'était pas étrange pour un être humain normal, mais étrange pour un joueur de basket (il se rappelait vaguement du choc qu'il avait eu en voyant pour la première fois Midorima de près - ses doigts étaient les plus longs qu'il avait vus.) Quand il se laissa regarder plus haut, il se sentit embarrassé. Ce T-shirt simple et délavé n'allait pas sur Akashi. Et la couleur lui donnait presque un air maladif. C'était juste... moche. Peu importe à quel point il était effrayé de ce garçon, même dans ses cauchemars, Akashi était étonnement beau, toujours habillé de vêtement faisant briller ses yeux et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus doux. Parfois il sentait comme s'il devait le regarder plus et s'avancer, pas juste s'enfuir avec horreur. Ce qui était stupide, bien sûr. Quelque chose changeai dans son estomac et son front s'humidifia immédiatement de sueur froide lorsque Akashi se tortilla sur sa chaise avant de recommencer à manger. Il soupira presque de soulagement. Puis il l'observa une fois encore, cette fois-ci en prenant le risque de regarder son visage.

La main de Kouki était encore à moitié en l'air, ses yeux grand ouverts et ses lèvres se décollèrent avec surprise. Les paupières d'Akashi étaient fermées, ses joues étrangement bouffies, la bouche fermée et il souriait un peu, son visage rougit. Il semblait être au paradis.

* * *

Seijuuro était au paradis. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, d'aussi salé et amer à la fois. C'était probablement une coïncidence, mais Furihata avait cuisiné quelque chose qui lui plaisait plus que ça ne devrait. Il essayait, vraiment fort, de ne pas agir comme Atsushi, mais... c'était trop bon et quand il réalisa que lorsqu'il serait chez lui, il aurait à manger du bœuf mi-cuit avec beaucoup d'ail et de fines herbes et avec à côté une salade peu salée et très bonne pour la santé... Non, c'était beaucoup mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait perdre sa minceur juste parce qu'il en mangeait un peu plus.

Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Furihata pour lui demander un thé, mais il trouva le garçon en train de le fixer, étonné, sans même un petit trait de peur, souriant brillamment. Il avala ce qu'il était en train de manger et se racla la gorge.

― Tu me fixes. Lorsque le garçon devant lui se crispa une nouvelle fois et que la peur revint dans ses yeux, Akashi se sentit... mal. Il aimait la manière dont Furihata le regardait. C'était plaisant.

― As-tu du thé?

Furihata hocha la tête et se tourna un peu. Avant même qu'il puisse se lever, la main d'Akashi surgit et l'attrapa par la mâchoire. Le garçon gémit de peur, fermant les yeux.

― J'avais tort.

― Je... je suis... désolé ?

― Tu n'es pas banal. Tu as un beau profil, dit-il, en se demandant lui-même pourquoi il était en train de lui dire ça. Oui, taquiner le brun était amusant, mais il n'était pas du genre à complimenter les gens pour se moquer d'eux. Et cette fois il ne se moquait même pas de Furihata. Il voulait juste qu'il se sente mieux dans sa peau et c'était quelque chose de nouveau qui valait le coup d'être exploré si c'était sa nouvelle faiblesse. Ses doigts glissèrent de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, caresse l'os en-dessous de sa peau vraiment, vraiment très douce.

― Tu as une mâchoire forte, un long visage, très masculin. Si tu arrêterais de ressembler à un écureuil étranglé... Il s'arrêta, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais même s'il pensait que Furihata était mignon, il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute. Surtout pas après avoir dit qu'il était plutôt masculin. Ce serait juste... incohérent.

― Tu paraîtrais mieux.

― Euh... hn... merci.

Rougissait-il ?

― Pourquoi rougis-tu?

Furihata paniqua aussitôt et détourna les yeux en se levant pour finalement aller faire le thé, fuyant presque le touché de Seijuuro.

― Je ne rougis pas ! C'est juste que.. je... euh... je n'ai jamais... Jamais personne ne m'a dit ce genre de chose. Oui, c'est ça ! Il semblait presque soulagé d'avoir trouvé une bonne raison. Seijuuro recommença à manger, écoutant mollement le blablatage du garçon. Ah, ce riz était parfaitement salé... Oh Dieu, il commençait à parler comme Atsushi dans sa propre tête.

― Tu l'as sûrement déjà entendu souvent, mais moi je n'y suis pas habitué. Je suis juste... trop normal, je suppose. Taille moyenne, physique moyen, intelligence moyenne, technique de basket moyenne...

― Je dirais moins que la moyenne, dit Seijuuro calmement et lorsque Furihata le regarda, blessé, il ne fit que hausser les épaules. Il voulait juste être honnête, c'est tout.

― Pourquoi as-tu même commencé à jouer au basket avec un talent si médiocre ?

― Je ne vais pas le dire, puisque tu va encore plus me ridiculiser, marmonna le brun et quand l'expression de Seijuuro devint sévère, il hoqueta et sembla horrifié. Il n'avait clairement pas voulu le dire à voix haute. Il recula d'un pas et couvrit sa bouche, alors ses mots s'étouffèrent.

― Je... suis vraiment désolé, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas...

― Pour éclaircir ce petit malentendu - je ne voulais pas te ridiculiser. C'était la vérité. Aussi simple que ça. Furihata semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, peut-être même se défendre, mais alors il le regarda, il frissonna visiblement et baissa le yeux sur ses pieds avec horreur. Akashi commençait à être ennuyé. Il déposa sa fourchette et se leva avec réticence.

― Merci pour le repas.

* * *

C'était ça. C'était l'instant où Kouki allait mourir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se taire ? Même avec cette menace imminente sur lui, il ne trouvait pas qu'être près d'Akashi était si difficile, il avait même espéré pouvoir s'en sortir sans raclé, mais maintenant tout était fichu juste parce qu'il avait décidé de ne pas répondre à une stupide questions.

Cependant la vraie panique frappa lorsque Akashi, avec quelques pas mesurés, s'approcha de lui.

― Une tarte ! S'écria-t-il avec une voix assez aiguë, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas reculer encore plus - parce qu'il allait lui-même se coller contre le mur.

― T-t-tu voulais goûter la tarte aux pommes ! J'en ai encore !

― Non merci, j'ai perdu l'appétit.

La main avec des doigts plutôt normaux s'avança vers lui et ce fut la fin de la fierté de Kouki. Il tomba a genoux et s'enveloppa la tête de ses mains.

― S'il te plait , non ! Je ne cherchais vraiment pas à t'offenser, brûler ta main ou te fixer. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ! Si j'avais su que c'était toi, j'aurais vraiment essayé d'éviter de te rentrer dedans et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir alors, s'il te plait, ne me tue pas !

Il savait qu'à ce point il sanglotait, mais il ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas.

― Je ne le ferai plus ! Jamais ! Et je suis désolé de t'avoir pris pour une fille la première fois que je t'ai et d'avoir fixé tes fesses. Je ne savais pas. S'il te plait, ne...

― Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te tuer?

― Hein? Mais Kuroko-kun a dit...

Kouki leva les yeux - effrayé de voir le regard fou dans les yeux d'Akashi, celui qui hantait ses cauchemars - mais il trouva l'autre garçon souriant puis il se couvrit la bouche et... rit ?

― Ne me dit pas qu'il t'as dit que j'étais le fils du chef des yakuzas.

― Hé bien, si - et il n'y a rien de mal avec ça ! Vraiment!

Le rire d'Akashi se changea en fou rire et il finit par s'assoir par terre, couvrant toujours sa bouche.

― Il n'y a aucun mal à ça ? Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses mauvaises à être un yakura, mais la pire chose est que tu aies cru à la blague de Tetsuya. En voyant le visage sans expression de Kouki, il arrêta de rire et reprit un visage un peu plus neutre.

― C'était une blague courante lorsque nous étions au collège et l'expression vide de Tetsuya rend ça plus difficile à remarquer que c'est une blague. Je ne suis pas d'une famille de yakuzas, mon père est le PDG d'une grande entreprise, mais c'est tout. Il y a probablement certaines choses louches mais rien de plus que dans les autres grandes compagnies. En fait j'essayais juste de te dire au revoir et te demander si tu pouvais me prêter un T-shirt, puisque le mien est taché de café et j'ai l'air ridicule dans celui-ci.

Furihata était si soulagé qu'il faillit se remettre à sangloter mais il décida que c'était assez et il essuya son visage avec une serviette.

― Je suis désolé, c'était bête de ma part, probablement... Je n'ai jamais pensé... Ok, je l'ai fait, je l'ai pensé. Il ferma les yeux, pour éviter de continuer à parler sans savoir quoi dire et aller droit au but.

― Oui, des vêtements... euh... quel couleur veux-tu ?

Akashi l'observait avec un air intéressé puis pointa Kouki d'un doigt.

― En fait, j'aime celui-là. Je peux l'avoir ?

Il cligna des yeux. Et cligna des yeux encore une fois.

― Euh... je... Akashi-san, celui-ci est... Ce n'était pas comme si c'était son chandail préféré, en fait il ne l'aimait pas, mais...

― Il est humide. J'ai beaucoup sué pendant les deux dernières heures et il sent la nourriture.

L'autre garçon sourit et Kouki se trouva lui-même en train d'enlever son haut. Les garçons ne devraient pas sourire comme ça, ça devrait être réservé aux filles. Les filles coquettes. Sur les garçons, ce sourire paraissait stupide, pas... mignon. Son esprit pivota un peu lorsqu'il réalisa que les yeux monochromes le regardaient intensément alors qu'il se déshabillait, suivant chaque mouvement, fixés sur son abdomen, ce qui était à la fois inconfortable et inquiétant. Il n'était pas gros ou autre, mais disons qu'il était bien loin de ressembler à la silhouette de Kagami. Ou même celle de Hyuuga. Et il se déshabillait. Devant un autre garçon. Il ne devrait pas être si nerveux et Akashi ne devrait pas le regarder avec un telle... lueur prédatrice dans les yeux. Pourquoi y pensait-il même ? Ce n'était qu'un chandail...

― Tu vas finir par l'enlever ?

La voix basse d'Akashi le fit tressaillir et il réalisa qu'il avait arrêté de bouger ses bras, alors d'un mouvement sec il l'enleva, se sentant plutôt... nu. Les yeux rouges et or parcouraient sa peau exposée et son expression ressemblait à tout sauf au regard de la coach. Il se sentait observé et classé, mais pas de la même façon.

― Tu es plutôt faible.

Il soupira et se gratta la tête.

― Oui, je suppose. Je m'entraîne souvent dans le gymnase, mes muscles ne se développent pas en quelque sorte. Oh, si tu veux te changer, la salle de bain est...

Plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsque Akashi retira son propre T-shirt. Le même T-shirt bêtement jaune et il réalisait maintenant à quel point Akashi était beau sans. Son corps était petit et maigre, un peu comme le sien ― non, peut-être un peu plus grand- mais il paraissait totalement différent. La peau d'Akashi était pâle ― tellement pâle qu'il pouvait voir plusieurs de ses veines sur son bras et sur le haut de son buste. Mais la chose dont il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux était ses sculptés, on aurait presque dit que sa peau les enveloppait sans s'étirer... Visible, mais seulement un peu. Un corps fort, mais en même temps si... vulnérable, sensuel. ET A QUOI ÉTAIT-IL EN TRAIN DE PENSER ?!

Le visage de Kouki devint soudainement rouge tomate et il se leva, vacillant légèrement et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour chercher un chandail propre.

«C'est bizarre. Trop bizarre», murmura-t-il, paniquant encore une fois, mais d'une façon qui lui était complètement étrangère. Ou plutôt - complètement normal quand ça venait des filles, mais pas des garçons. Quand il revint, Akashi était déjà à la porte, laçant ses chaussures.

― Je peux te raccompagner si...

― C'est bon. Il se leva et sourit légèrement.

― Merci pour le repas et le chandail.

Il se tourna et toucha la poignée de la porte, mais la main de Kouki prit les devant et s'agrippa à son T-shirt sans même réaliser qu'il voulait faire une telle chose, et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

― La fille sont j'étais amoureux m'a dit qu'elle sortirait avec moi si je lui montrais que j'étais bon à quelque chose, dit-il presque embarrassé par ça. Surtout par la deuxième partie de sa confession.

― Elle me disait que j'étais trop ordinaire. Au final, j'ai remarqué que jouer au basket était amusant, même si je ne suis pas très bon à ça et que cette fille a commencé à sortir avec un garçon de son école. C'était un bon joueur de foot, apparemment. Mais je continue à jouer. Ma raison pour avoir commencé à jouer était stupide, mais j'aime vraiment ça.

Il n'était pas assez brave pour poser les yeux sur Akashi. Zut, quelqu'un comme lui – bon à rien, moyen à la limite de la stupidité – était en train de se confesser à un vrai génie du basket, qui n'avait sans doute rien à faire avec...

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque des doigts chauds touchèrent son menton et le relevèrent. Et avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, il vit ces effroyablement beaux – ou magnifiquement terrifiants – yeux si proches. Vraiment, vraiment proches. Il sentit un nœud dans son ventre, son souffle s'attela, il ne pouvait même pas bouger un muscle. Akashi se pencha et soudainement Kouki pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait étourdi et avait chaud, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique et il était tellement confus qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle quand Akashi effleura ses lèvres, quand un nez croisa le sien et quand les doigts tenant son menton glissèrent jusqu'à son cou et caressèrent sa peau. Il répondit au baiser quand cette pression bougea un peu, effleurant ses lèvres et puis il y eut le plaisir, comme un couteau bien aiguisé, perçant son estomac. Plaisir et surprise.

― Au revoir, chuchota Akashi juste sur ses lèvres et Kouki se retrouva tout seul.


End file.
